De cómo Erik se declaró
by CS90
Summary: No entendía por qué le costaba tanto. Al fin y al cabo tan sólo era una pregunta. Pero se le estaba resistiendo. Quizá era el destino o su karma, pero todas las veces que Erik iba a pedirle matrimonio terminaban mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece, ni me lucro con ello.**

 **¡Que raro! Yo subiendo un nuevo Cherik xD jamás renunciaré a esta pareja. Esta historia es un capricho mio con el que he disfrutado, tendrá cinco capítulos. Si me queréis hacer feliz dejadme un comentario haciéndome saber qué os ha parecido :) ¡Vamos, no cuesta nada!**  
 **Es un AU, nada de poderes.**

* * *

No entendía por qué le costaba tanto. Al fin y al cabo tan sólo era una pregunta. ¿Acaso no hacía al día miles de preguntas? ¿Qué podía suceder? Era justo en esa parte en la que Erik siempre se quedaba atascado. Trataba de razonarlo pausadamente, pero a partir de ahí su hilera de pensamientos se enmarañaban. Le mostraban posibles alternativas catastróficas en las que Charles, por una u otra razón acababa alejado de él.

Un escalofrío atravesó su columna como un ramalazo repentino, obligándole a cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente. Soltando en una gran bocanada todo el aire retenido.

— _Das ist unmöglich. Verdammt!_ —murmuró para él mismo— _Ich habe zu beruhigen_

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que me excita escucharte hablar en alemán?

Abrió los ojos y se giró sorprendido hacia el dueño de esas palabras, el cual le miraba con una pícara sonrisa.

—No te he sentido entrar—replicó el mayor, aprovechando para aclarar su garganta.

El castaño se acercó hasta el ventanal donde se encontraba, sin perder la sonrisa ni romper el contacto visual. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Erik y se inclinó hasta escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Estabas muy centrado en tus pensamientos—dijo antes de besarle.

Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, como si estuviera a punto de ser descubierto. Intentaba convencerse de lo absurdo que era y sus labios servían para calmarle. Le envolvió en sus brazos y el peso de su estómago parecía aligerarse lentamente. Charles entrelazó sus manos en su nuca y le observó intensamente. Cada vez que eso ocurría se imaginaba perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos. Jamás había visto unos iguales. Inconscientemente su rostro formó una tenue sonrisa.

—Erik, ¿te encuentras bien? Últimamente estás muy raro.

Desvió su atención a las pecas de sus mejillas, evitando ser cazado.

—Estoy bien, es... —un bufido se escapó antes de proseguir—El trabajo, esto del ascenso. Ya sabes.

—Lo sé.Pero si te han escogido a ti es porque eres el mejor. Saben que puedes con ello.

Regresó su mirada de nuevo, encontrándose con la ilusión y ánimo que su novio profesaba. Lamentaba tener que mentirle pero si quería que todo fuera perfecto Charles no podía tener la mínima sospecha. No quería arruinarlo.

Aunque, bien pensado ¿qué era lo perfecto? Ahora mismo podría hacerlo, ambos abrazados frente al gran ventanal que ofrecía la vista nocturna de Nueva York. Solo debería hincar su rodilla en el suelo y pedírselo.

Su mente imaginaba el posible escenario y la parte más optimista de su conciencia le gritaba que era perfecto. Totalmente inesperado, íntimo y romántico. El anillo descansaba desde hacía semanas en la mesilla a pocos pasos de él. No tendría que aguantar miradas indiscretas y no habría que esperar hasta llegar a casa a celebrarlo porque ya estaban en casa.

Pronto, esa bola de acero se instaló abruptamente en su interior, congelándole sin reacción. Su garganta se secó y todo aquello que no fuera la cara de Charles comenzaba a desdibujarse en una nebulosa. Su pulso volvió a ser frenético y sus manos a helarse.

Estaba totalmente seguro que su cara debería haber palidecido o algo similar porque la sonrisa y el brillo en el rostro del ojiazul se difuminó tornándose en preocupación.

—¿Erik, estás seguro que estás bien? —las manos del cuello se soltaron y se colocaron a ambos lados de su cara, examinándole—Estás pálido.

¡Mierda! La preocupación de él provocaba alterarle aún más si era posible . Trató de soltarse pero las manos del castaño fueron más hábiles y en seguida tenía una tomándole el pulso del cuello y otra inspeccionando sus pupilas.

—¡Charles, estoy bien! Eso hazlo a tus pacientes—parecía mentira que con la diferencia de estatura y agilidad el mayor no fuera capaz de librarse de su novio, sin embargo Charles le retenía con facilidad, claramente preocupado.

—Tienes las pulsaciones disparadas—en cuestión de segundos se vio empujado hacia la cama—¡Siéntate! —sin otra elección Erik se desplomó en el lecho mientras el castaño le tomaba la mano percatándose de su gelidez— Iré por un vaso de agua. Tú mientras quítate la camisa.

—No tengo ánimos para sexo ahora—replicó bromeando tras la rápida salida de su novio hacia la cocina.

En apenas segundos regresó, con el ceño fruncido cuando observó que no le había hecho caso. Le obligó a beber y se ocupó personalmente de desabrochar un par de botones de la camisa, permitiéndole así sentirse más relajado.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu horario de consultas es de 8 a 17? En casa no tienes porque seguir haciendo horas extras.

Recibió una mirada de advertencia que le abstuvo de alguna queja más. Ventajas de tener un novio médico. Volvió a comprobar la temperatura en sus manos y se acercó a la cómoda sacando su fina linterna y el estetoscopio. Con gesto serio y muy concentrado en la tarea, Charles se colocó el aparato, apoyando el extremo sobre su pectoral.

Erik, más relajado que hacía unos instantes, le observaba con detenimiento. Enseguida retiró el aparato y lo depositó sobre la cama. Tras ello encendió la linterna y comprobó las pupilas.

—¿Y bien, doctor? —replicó irónicamente el ojiverde aún molesto por el reflejo abrasador de la luz.

—Erik, esto es serio. Hace unos instantes tenías la misma pulsación que alguien tras correr una maratón. Sin duda estás nervioso, pero debes aprender a controlar los nervios o puede provocarte algo serio.

Resopló algo aliviado, al menos su ataque de nerviosismo había quedado enmascarado en nervios por el trabajo. Desde luego, la ocasión no había salido como su mente había previsto. Debía relajarse, controlar su histerismo y planear algo más adecuado.

—Me merezco al menos una piruleta como le das a los demás niños.

Charles sonrió meneando la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

* * *

 **Das ist unmöglich. Verdammt! : Eso es imposible. Mierda!**

 **Ich habe zu beruhigen: Tengo que relajarme.**

 **(Mi conocimiento de alemán es mínimo y me he ayudado de un libro xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada me pertenece y no me lucro con ello.**

 **A/N: ¿Podemos fangirlear sobre el spot de X-Men en la Superbowl? ¿Y de lo sexy y triste que sale Erik? XD jajaja, dejadme con mis locuras, o si las queréis comentar seguidme en twitter o dejadme el vuestro para seguiros.**

 **Para elegir el sitio busqué mucho en internet hasta obtener este, podéis buscarlo en google si os interesa. Se llama The River Cafe y es precioso. El sitio magnífico para hacerlo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y comentar, ¡es gratis y útil! :)**

* * *

La ley de Murphy era clara, " _Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal_ "

—¡Muévete imbécil! —gritó el taxista, sacando casi medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.

Charles y Erik se miraron sorprendidos. Llevaban 10 minutos parados en ese atasco infernal que separaba Manhattan de Brooklyn. Un autobús se hallaba obstaculizando dos vías, provocando la kilométrica cola de automóviles y el consiguiente enfado de los conductores.

Todo había sido culpa suya, había insistido en tomar el taxi. Quizá si hubieran venido en el coche ahora mismo estarían ya tomando su langosta. Miró por vigésima vez el reloj. Las 20:40. Llevaban cuarenta minutos de retraso y a este paso Erik no era muy optimista en llegar incluso a las 21.

El castaño posó su mano en su muñeca, de manera tranquilizante. Giró la cabeza clavando sus ojos en los azules.

—Cariño, no pasa nada.

Quería contestarle que si pasaba. Había dedicado todo su empeño en esta velada. Tardó casi un mes en tener la idea. Ningún restaurante le había parecido el adecuado, hasta que una mañana, de camino al trabajo sus ojos se toparon con la foto en el periódico y supo que ese debía ser el sitio. The River Cafe, el lugar de moda entre las parejas y lo más exquisito y exclusivo con lo que cualquiera se pudiera topar. Nadie conseguía mesa. A menos que no tuvieras prisa y quisieras aguantar los ocho meses en lista de espera. Tras varias llamadas al lugar, peleas con el encargado e incluso intentos de soborno. Erik dio con la clave por casualidad. Su colega en la empresa, Emma Frost era amiga del dueño, un multimillonario llamado Shaw al que odió instantáneamente por tener un encargado tan inepto. El ojiverde tuvo que contarle sus intenciones a la rubia y esta, tras un abrazo que había incomodado sumamente al mayor, le prometió ayudarle con la tarea. Y lo cierto es que lo hizo, aquella misma tarde le dijo que tenía hueco para dentro de dos semanas. Una preciosa mesa junto a la cristalera, por la que se contemplaba toda la isla y que en la noche se vería más espectacular con las luces de Manhattan reflejadas en el agua.

Los policías trataban de controlar la situación y acallar las bocinas de los conductores cabreados. La impaciencia le embargaba y al notar la rigidez de su cuello trató de distensarlo a los lados, aún con el apretón de su pareja sobre su mano. Ahora mismo se sentía como Frodo, desesperanzado en llegar a Mordor con el anillo, la velada perfecta parecía una tarea titánica.

* * *

Salieron del taxi con 55 minutos de retraso, Erik eludía como podía las preguntas de Charles al respecto. Y si todo había empezado mal, aún podía ir a peor.

—Buenas noches caballeros ¿tienen reserva? —los recibió un joven de aspecto impecable con acento ruso.

—Sí, tenía una mesa para dos a nombre de Erik Lehnsherr.

El joven inspeccionó de arriba a abajo un elegante cuaderno de piel hasta que su dedo señaló el nombre.

—Me temo señor Lehnsherr que su reserva era para las ocho en punto. Debido a su retraso hemos cedido la mesa a los siguientes comensales. Lo lamento.

—¿Qué? —replicó dos octavas más agudo de lo normal.

No podía irse al garete, ¡no! Había hecho planes, todo iba a ser perfecto y ¿cómo diablos iba a serlo sin una cena romántica? Cerró los puños y exhaló.

—Sé que la reserva era para las ocho pero hemos estado en un atasco de camino a aquí. ¿No hay acaso otra mesa disponible?

—Lo siento mucho señor, pero son normas del restaurante. Somos muy estrictos con las horas de reserva.

El ojiverde bufó en respuesta, cabreado y empeñado en solucionarlo a como diera lugar. Se acercó hasta el joven mostrando su mejor sonrisa, aunque esta no llegara a sus ojos y probablemente le haría ver como un psicópata.

—He tardado siglos en conseguir una mesa, he esperado pacientemente hasta este día y creo, que lo menos que podemos tener es una mesa. Si has adelantado a otra pareja imagino que su hueco queda disponible ¿me equivoco? —el chico frente a él le observaba con reticencia—Entonces ¿por qué no nos das esa mesa?

—Señor, le vuelvo a advertir

Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una voz autoritaria que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando Azazel?

Erik se volvió hacia el señor, un hombre de mediana edad, con un traje negro impoluto adornado con un pañuelo burdeos al cuello. Su gélido rostro contrastaba con sus ojos azules, que lucían amenazantes.

—Señor Shaw, no es nada. Tan sólo un problema con una reserva.

El hombre tomó el libro que el joven sostenía, aún indicando su reserva y se hizo cargo de la situación.

—¡Oh! No me digas que eres Erik Lehnsherr—comentó sorprendido el dueño, con una falsa sonrisa que enervaba al alemán, él asintió—¡Vaya! Encantado de conocerte, Erik. Soy Sebastian Shaw—le tendió con rapidez su mano y aunque desconfiado la estrechó, apartándola al momento—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Verá señor Shaw—empezó el mayor—Teníamos la reserva a las ocho pero viniendo hacia aquí hemos estado en un atasco.

—Sin problema—cerró de un golpe seco el cuaderno, depositándolo con demasiada fuerza en las manos del joven—Los amigos de Emma son mis amigos, y además, veo que vienes muy bien acompañado.

Aquella mirada se quedó grabada en su retina como un hierro candente, sin recato alguno Shaw miró lascivamente a _su_ Charles, ampliando más si cabe su sonrisa. Una oleada de nauseas recorrió su garganta abrasándole, su mandíbula se tensó y trato de recordarse que este hombre podía conseguirles esa mesa.

—¿Y tú eres...? —preguntó Shaw haciéndole a un lado y alargando su mano hacia el menor.

—Charles Xavier—se presentó con una tímida sonrisa, consciente de la incomodidad.

—¡Vaya! No puedo permitir que os quedéis sin mesa. Azazel, ¿está libre la catorce verdad?

—Si, señor.

—Excelente, seguidme entonces.

Su repulsión hacia el incrementó cuando su mano se posó en la espalda de Charles, demasiado bajo para su gusto, cediéndole el paso hacia el comedor. Erik se puso a su altura y se percató de la ojeada que le dedicó al trasero de su novio. El malestar y enfado aumentaron considerablemente y en este momento solo tenía ganas de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado. Pero debía controlarse, esta noche todo giraba en torno al castaño. Tenía que aguantar sólo porque saliera perfecto.

Se adentraron en la estancia, era incluso más perfecto de lo que había visto en internet. El hombre les indicó la mesa y se tomó la libertad de retirar la silla de Charles, ignorando por completo a Erik.

—Si necesitáis cualquier cosa llamadme—ofreció con falsa amabilidad—Os recomiendo que toméis el foie ¡exquisito!

—Gracias, señor Shaw—cortó con frialdad el alemán, tratando de despedirle.

Este entendió el gesto y con una inclinación de cabeza se alejó saludando a otros comensales.

Erik rodó los ojos y por fin pudo soltar el aire que abrasaba sus pulmones. Estaba tan furioso que podría doblar con su mano una cuchara si la tomaba.

—Cariño, este sitio es increíble—miró a su novio y se fue calmando al ver la amplia sonrisa que lucía, deslizó su mano por la mesa para entrelazarla con la suya y respiró aliviado—No sé por qué te has empeñado en venir pero no me quejaré. ¿Te has fijado en las vistas?

Sí, claro que se había fijado, pero ahora mismo toda su atención estaba puesta en tres cosas:

1º Que la velada fuera extraordinaria.

2º Que a la hora de declararse las palabras no quedaran atascadas en su garganta.

3º La caja con el anillo que descansaba en su bolsillo izquierdo.

El maître se presentó enseguida ofreciéndoles la carta y las sugerencias del chef, en cuanto pidieron se retiró y regresó con una botella de vino sirviendo un poco en sendas copas y se marchó.

* * *

Realmente el ambiente en el comedor era romántico, una iluminación controlada, velas en las mesas, el piano de fondo y sobre todo la espectacular sonrisa que Charles le dedicaba a juego con el brillo en su mirada. No podía haber elegido mejor.

La cena iba según lo previsto, a medida que los platos se vaciaban el nudo en el estómago de Erik crecía. Pero esta vez estaba más confiado y seguro de si mismo. Desde que terminaron el segundo plato, su mano izquierda no se separaba del bolsillo. Temía que se fuera a evaporar. La relajación de Charles contrastaba con su tensión corporal. Se hallaba casi al borde de la silla y no veía claro el mejor momento para hacerlo. ¿Antes del postre? ¿Durante? ¿Al finalizar? La ocasión se desvaneció una vez trajeron el soufflé de chocolate y el castaño no esperó a hincar su cuchara y probarlo. La mano aún seguía en su sitio pero comenzó a probar el dulce.

—Deberíamos pedir la receta—dijo Charles una vez los tenedores reposaban en los platos vacíos—Podría comerme uno de estos cada día.

—Con tus dotes culinarias dudo siquiera que pudieras tomar bocado en el primer intento—bromeó Erik, ganándose una carcajada de su pareja.

—Bueno, quizás podría entonces pedir que me lleven uno a diario. O a lo mejor—susurró el ojiazul—Mi fabuloso novio debería preparármelo para desayunar todos los días—propuso seductoramente mordiéndose el labio entretanto.

El mayor se quedó mirando su rojiza boca y negó sonriendo ante la ocurrencia.

—Creo que tengo algo mejor—comenzó a decir, tomando la mano de Charles y armándose de valor para introducir la otra en el bolsillo—Verás...

—¡Charles! —con la boca abierta, cortado antes incluso de comenzar, observó como una joven pelirroja ponía una mano sobre el hombro del menor y este giraba su atención a ella—Que agradable sorpresa.

La mano que retenía se escapó de su agarre para levantarse y abrazarla.

—Jean, lo mismo digo. ¡Que casualidad! —extendió su mano para saludar al chico que la acompañaba—Tú debes de ser Scott ¿cierto? Jean no para de hablar de ti.

—Un placer—respondió amablemente—Y creo que a partir de ahora hablará aún más.

—¡Nos vamos a casar! —exclamó eufórica la mujer, mostrando con orgullo el anillo—Scott me lo acaba de pedir, no me lo puedo creer aún.

—¡Enhorabuena! —contestó Charles alegre—Oh, pero que despistado soy. Disculpad—fue entonces cuando se giró incluyéndole en la conversación—Erik, ella es Jean Grey. Te he hablado mucho de ella ¿recuerdas? Y su novio, bueno, prometido—precisó entre risas—Scott.

El alemán sacó rápidamente la mano y se puso en pie para saludarles, mostrando una afable sonrisa, aunque por dentro estuviera frustrado por la interrupción.

—Me alegro por ambos.

La pelirroja y el castaño conversaron brevemente mientras Scott la observaba con un aura de felicidad como la que se había imaginado para si mismo.

—Bueno, os dejamos, no queremos molestar—se excusó ella tomando del brazo a su pareja—Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Erik. Nos vemos mañana en el hospital, Charles.

Los cuatro se despidieron y su novio volvió a sentarse. Toda esa atmósfera anterior se había roto por completo. El mayor se encontraba desvalido, ¿cómo diablos empezar ahora? Además, se suponía que tenía que ser una sorpresa y tras lo sucedido, ahora mismo todo resultaría muy obvio. No podían retomar el hilo, no quedaban más platos o tiempo y soltárselo ahora le parecía una manera demasiado abrupta. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el nudo de su corbata le asfixiaba.

—¿Erik, va todo bien?

Este asintió y tomó una decisión creyendo que sería lo más sensato. Levantar la mano y pedir la cuenta.

* * *

Tomaron otro taxi de regreso a su apartamento, esta vez sin las prisas del anterior. Aunque la sensación de enfado era casi idéntica o incluso mayor. Entre el humo que soltaba el puro del conductor, un musculoso con gesto serio, y la oportunidad perdida, ahora mismo se sentía estúpido. Nada conseguía calmarle, ni siquiera la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro o la mano que Charles había depositado sobre su pecho. La rabia le quemaba sin remedio.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —murmuró el menor—Jean prometida. Aunque la verdad... —calló durante unos instantes—Resultaba un poco obvio.

—Llevan mucho juntos, claro que era obvio.

—No, no lo digo por eso. Sino por el sitio—deslizó su mirada disimuladamente para observar su rostro—Es...lo típico ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Erik intrigado.

—Pues, a que es la clase de sitio en el que las parejas se declaran. Con lo tradicional y perceptiva que es Jean me extraña que no lo haya visto venir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por distintas razones, e incluso el ojiverde tragó saliva, incómodo. La conversación quedó inconclusa y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del traqueteo del auto. La mente de Erik era un hervidero. Había previsto todos los detalles, tenía el sitio, el discurso, el anillo. En definitiva, todo lo que necesitaba y resulta que quizá se había equivocado de lleno. ¿Y si Charles prefería algo más espontáneo? A lo mejor no había sido buena idea o quizás era una idea tan simple que todo el mundo la compartía. No quería que fuese como cualquiera, porque _él_ era especial. Su alma gemela, y merecía lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Por un momento pensé... —Susurró el castaño, adormilado contra su abrigo.

Pero no logró completar la frase, cayendo rendido sobre él. Erik únicamente besó su cabeza con ternura mientras su pulgar acariciaba con parsimonia el dorso de su mano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada me pertenece, ni me lucro con ello.**

* * *

—Puede pasar—le indicó la enfermera y rápidamente entró tras ella a la consulta.

Su mirada buscó ansiosa la de Charles, quien trató en vano de tranquilizarle, pero enseguida se desplazó centímetros abajo. La venda envolvía desde los dedos hasta la mitad del fémur. El pantalón vaquero había sido cortado por un lateral para atenderle y en el suelo descansaba su zapato junto al calcetín.

No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar la mueca de disgusto y preocupación en su cara, aunque tratase de mantener la neutralidad, era imposible.

—Charles, no es algo serio pero sabes que implica una buena curación—avisó la doctora de pelo blanquecino—Tú ya estás advertido, así que se lo diré a tu novio para que vigile que lo cumplas—le señaló con el dedo con gesto serio—Nada de tocarse el vendaje ¡y mucho menos quitárselo! Le he recetado unas pastillas para prevenir el dolor y bajar la inflamación por si aparece, tres cada día antes de las comidas. Si tiene dolores que acuda de inmediato aquí. Que evite apoyar el pie, tendrá que usar las muletas. En una semana debería estar mejor y en unos quince días ya podría empezar a apoyar el pie. Pero antes, tendrá que pasar a verme. ¿Entendido?

El alemán asintió nervioso mientras cogía la receta que le extendía la doctora y la guardaba en su abrigo. Se acercó hasta la camilla, casi temeroso.

—Erik, es sólo un esguince, no pasa nada—no contestó, la culpabilidad le carcomía por dentro.

La médica le entregó a Charles unas muletas y este las miró con disgusto resignándose a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse por una buena temporada.

—Te las presto, pero las quiero de vuelta o me meterás en un lío.

—Muchas gracias Ororo, por todo—dijo Charles mientras se colocaba una bajo cada brazo y empezaba a erguirse para salir—Y a ti también, Marie.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, aceptando el agradecimiento y abrieron la puerta de la consulta. El castaño no pudo disimular la mueca de dolor que atravesó su rostro cuando apoyó unos instantes el pie en el suelo.

—¡Te lo he advertido! —volvió a protestar la doctora—No seas cabezón, Charles, o te dejaré esa venda hasta que peines canas o te quedes calvo. Tú decides.

El menor la miró en respuesta, meneando la cabeza. Dio los primeros pasos con ellas hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Te debo un café, aunque eres una gruñona—ella sonrió divertida y él salió al pasillo.

Erik se afanó en recoger las pertenencias de su novio y antes de salir agradeció a la doctora la atención.

* * *

Una vez en casa, y asegurándose de que Charles estaba tumbado cómodamente en la cama, se aisló en la cocina. Refugiándose en ella para evitar mirarle, se sentía intranquilo y disgustado consigo mismo. Ante él una taza de café olvidada y ya fría, las preocupaciones en su cabeza eran más importantes. Lo que debía haber sido un día inolvidable se convirtió en una visita a urgencias. A estas alturas, Erik empezaba a pensar que quizás era cosa del destino, enviándole una señal o un mensaje del futuro. No era posible que todas las ocasiones salieran mal.

Tras el fiasco en el restaurante no perdió ni un segundo en buscar algo más original y que pudiera gustarle a su pareja. Por su cabeza rondaron todo tipo de ideas, descartó las más descabelladas y se quedó con un puñado de ellas. Teniendo en cuenta que las ansias del mayor por declararse crecían con el paso de los días, analizó cada una de las propuestas para ver cual se ajustaba más a lo que quería e intentó evitar aquellas que tuvieran que hacerle esperar. Ya había esperado demasiado y no fue una buena experiencia. Así fue como se le ocurrió.

* * *

Aprovechó el día libre de Charles para hacerlo, tan sólo le pidió que no hiciera planes ese día. Le despertó con un desayuno en la cama, ambos compartieron la ducha y cuando se vistieron, el mayor se lo llevó de paseo. O al menos eso era lo que él había contestado ante la pregunta del castaño. Recorrieron las calles atestadas de gente por las fechas navideñas, se pararon en alguna librería por petición del menor. Incluso pasearon un rato por Central Park con total normalidad. Nada sospechoso, ninguna aparición sorpresa que los interrumpiera. Erik sonreía plácidamente por el buen curso de los planes. Fueron a comer a un tailandés y tras terminar, el alemán empezó a dirigir el paseo hacia su objetivo.

—¿Patinar? —preguntó sorprendido ante la petición de su novio—¿Qué bicho raro te ha picado, Erik? Hemos pasado por aquí cientos de veces y jamás has querido.

—Venga Charles, hazlo por mi. Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien.

Tan solo unos instantes después estaban poniéndose los patines y esperando su turno para acceder a la pista del Rockefeller. En su mayoría llena por jóvenes y algún que otro adulto. El frío le despejaba la mente y ayudaba a controlar sus nervios. Revisó de nuevo los cordones y metió la mano una última vez en su abrigo, asegurándose de tener la caja. Exhaló profundamente y observó a Charles.

En cuanto el chico les indicó entraron, perdiéndose entre la gente con los primeros impulsos sobre el hielo. No hizo falta mucho hasta que la risa contagiosa del moreno apareció. Sí, había sido una buena idea. Extendió la mano para tomar la suya y dieron un par de vueltas esquivando a niños y jóvenes parados para hacerse fotos.

—Te ves hermoso—le dijo al menor, este se sonrojó y se acercó para besar su mejilla.

—Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Erik frenó en seco fingiendo sorpresa entre que Charles se alejaba mirándole y soltando una preciosa carcajada. Fue entonces cuando empezó a perseguirle, sorteando a la gente. No le perdía de vista, a pesar de el ruido general su risa era para él casi como un canto de sirena. Estuvo a punto de atraparle un par de veces pero siempre se alejaba con gracilidad. Hasta que en uno de los tramos Charles se volvió a guiñarle y el alemán que le estaba sonriendo se dió cuenta y quiso avisarle.

—¡Charles! —gritó apresurándose, pero ya era inevitable.

Este se volvió en el último momento, encontrándose con una niña y para no impactar contra ella se deslizó a toda prisa hacia la izquierda pero sus cuchillas no respondieron como debían y acabó contra el suelo.

En unos segundos Erik estaba a sus pies, preocupado, miró su cabeza por si tenía algún golpe pero no veía nada extraño. Fue al tratar de levantarse cuando lo supo.

De ahí se fueron al hospital urgentemente, a pesar de que Charles insistió en que no era nada, si lo era. Había sido una suerte que una amiga y colega de él trabajara en urgencias porque los habían atendido sin demora.

* * *

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar las pisadas de las muletas acercándose. Tomó el café entre sus manos, fingiendo estar entretenido.

—Cariño, no pasa nada—dijo Charles—Te conozco y sé que estás dándole vueltas y culpándote. Cuando el torpe fui yo, no debería haberme dado la vuelta. Había más gente y fui un estúpido.

Levantó la mirada y trató de detener su discurso sin éxito.

—Es verdad, además no es tan grave como te crees. Como mucho estaré una semana de baja, no te creas a Ororo, ella es una exagerada—siguió tratando de restarle importancia mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, justo frente a él.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Erik.

—No, solo me aprieta la venda.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio que ninguno sabía resolver. Sus miradas lo expresaban todo, los verdes irises estaban embargados por la culpa y la decepción. Ya no únicamente porque no había salido según lo previsto, sino porque no había podido protegerle. La mirada azul emanaba tristeza al no ser capaz de convencerle de lo contrario.

Charles le quitó la taza de las manos y las tomó entre las suyas.

—Erik, por favor. No te sientas culpable, nos lo estábamos pasando genial y no quiero que el día termine de esta manera. Ha sido un accidente, y no eres responsable de ello. Además, si hay algo que te tengo que dar es las gracias—la incredulidad surcó el rostro del alemán, soltando un bufido irónico.

—Charles... —empezó.

—Es verdad, últimamente con tanto trabajo de ambos no teníamos tiempo para pasarlo juntos, y sin embargo tú me has dado este día extraordinario.

El apretón en sus manos se hizo más intenso y las barreras de Erik cedieron lentamente creyendo el brillo en su mirada.

—¿De verdad?

El castaño sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, soltando sus manos para tomar su barbilla atrayéndole en un beso.

—De verdad bobo—murmuró contra sus labios.

Al menos parte de la angustia de su estómago se había esfumado y en estos 15 días que tuviera a Charles en casa se esforzaría por tratarle como un rey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada me pertenece, ni me lucro con ello.**

* * *

—¡Erik! O vienes pronto o el agua se quedará congelada—gritó Charles desde el baño.

Este echó un último vistazo al salón, comprobando que no faltara nada. Cojines en el suelo, una manta, el vino, las copas, velas iluminando la estancia. Había sido tan previsor que incluso tenía la cena preparada para cuando salieran. Nada podía fallar esta vez.

—¡Erik...! —volvió a reclamar.

Exhaló profundamente y dejó la pequeña cajita sobre el sillón. Llevaba tanto tiempo con él que le parecía ya casi una amiga, aunque no le iba a dar pena desprenderse de ella. Sonrió y se quitó camiseta y pantalones, depositándolos sobre la misma a modo de escondite. Charles no sospecharía nada y él no tendría que ocultarla. Se dirigió hacia el baño y abrió con deliberada lentitud la puerta.

Una gran nube de vapor le recibió, acompañada de un tenue aroma a lavanda y frambuesa. Aunque no fuera muy goloso con los dulces, reconocía que se le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Una vez que su vista de adaptó a la neblina, su mirada se centró en algo más apetitoso aún sin duda. Su novio estaba recostado en la bañera, cubierto hasta el pecho por espuma y con los ojos cerrados.

—Te ves demasiado cómodo ahí tú solo—susurró el alemán, aproximándose hasta la bañera—Quizá debería dejarte.

Su mirada cristalina enseguida le recibió, acompañada de una traviesa sonrisa, Charles se apoyó con sus codos sobre el borde, dejando que las gotas de su cabello cayeran por su rostro y la espuma se deslizase con parsimonia por su piel. Aquel que dijo que El nacimiento de Venus era arte no había visto al castaño como ahora mismo lucía.

—Deja de torturarme y métete—contestó seductoramente, alzando sus manos hasta la cadera del mayor para deslizar sus calzoncillos por sus largas piernas, él se dejó hacer, sintiendo las yemas del ojiazul dejar un rastro húmedo por donde pasaban. Sus miradas conectaron y observó embelesado como su lengua mojaba sus labios para luego estos quedar atrapados en sus dientes—¿Acaso no tienes ganas?

Sus piernas se deslizaron tras el castaño y se recostó en la bañera del mismo modo que la espalda de su novio quedó pegada a su pecho. La cabeza del menor se apoyó en su hombro y este se giró para besar su cuello juguetonamente.

—Debería castigarte un poco por hacerme esperar—murmuraba el castaño contra su piel y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus dientes se habían clavado, dándole un pequeño mordisco que seguro le dejaría marca.

* * *

El tiempo pasó asombrosamente rápido, entre besos, caricias y el secreto vicio de Erik por contar las pecas sobre su espalda, cuando se dieron cuenta el agua estaba enfriándose. Por más que quisiera prolongarlo, prefería pasar a la siguiente parte y cenar para darle el anillo.

Habían salido del agua, aún desnudos mientras se besaban, los nervios en su estómago ya ni le afectaban. Se había preparado tantas veces para esto que sabía cómo manejarlos.

—Aunque aprecio mucho tu anatomía—dijo Charles puntualizando cada palabra con un beso—Deberíamos vestirnos.

—No tenemos por qué. Estamos en casa, y no me voy a quejar de tu desnudez.

El castaño sonrió ruborizándose ante la propuesta.

—No quiero dar un espectáculo cuando lleguen, así que más vale que no tardemos.

—¿Cuando lleguen...? —su pregunta quedó congelada en el aire a la vez que el timbre de casa sonaba.

—¿Erik? ¿No te acuerdas? —el menor le miraba con el ceño fruncido, su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, como la mecha de una bomba hasta que impactó el recuerdo.

—Mierda—murmuró para si mismo.

El timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente, sacándole de su quietud, y observando como Charles se cubría la cintura con una toalla.

—Tendremos que dejar el sexo para más tarde—le besó en la mejilla a modo de consolación—Lo siento.

No, no lo hacía. Erik sí que lo sentía.

Mientras Charles se metió al dormitorio para cambiarse, dejando que él se encargara de recibir a las visitas, el mayor cogió un albornoz a toda prisa y sin pararse a secar su pelo o ponerse algo más abrió la puerta un poco, bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

—Oye ya era hora, íbamos a comprar unas sillas para esperar—se quejó Raven en cuanto le vio, no pudo hacer mucho por retenerla ya que el pequeño Kurt se coló entre ambos entrando como un torbellino al apartamento, al niño le siguió su enorme perro y después lo hicieron Raven y Hank—Perdonar que traigamos a Lobezno pero venimos del veterinario y si lo dejábamos en casa íbamos a tardar un buen rato.

De espaldas a ellos y aún con la puerta abierta, Erik digería como su noche especial se había convertido en una noche familiar para ver la Superbowl. Sonrió amargamente al pasillo mientras Raven seguía hablando, cerró la puerta y se giró.

—Así que hemos traído palomitas y hamburguesas de nuestro barrio, de las que tanto le gustan a Charles—continuaba mientras dejaba los abrigos y se giró a mirarle, de repente se quedó callada—¿Qué haces en albornoz? ¿No me digas que estabais haciéndolo?

—¡Raven! —advirtió con vergüenza Hank mirando al niño y sin atreverse a mirar a Erik.

—¿Haciendo qué mami? ¿Haciendo qué? —repetía el pequeño con insistencia mientras correteaba por el salón.

—Haciendo la cena, cariño—respondió con dulzura la rubia mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo—¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y llevas las bolsas con papi?

Los dos salieron disparados dejándoles a solas en una incómoda situación. Erik la miraba pero ella deslizaba su mirada por el salón, percatándose de las velas y todo lo que había preparado en vano. Cuando al fin le miró la mueca burlona en su cara la delataba.

—Así que estabais calentando antes del partido... —dijo irónicamente—No voy a meterme en vuestra vida sexual pero al menos deberíais haber tenido en cuenta la hora.

—Raven...—comenzó el mayor.

—Espero que no nos encontremos ninguna sorpresa, más que nada por Kurt. De mi hermano he visto todo, estoy más que escarmentada.

Se aproximó hacia ella para explicárselo, o al menos inventarse alguna excusa pero enseguida salieron los chicos de la cocina y el niño comenzó a saltar sobre el sofá captando su atención.

—Tío Erik, ¿Dónde está el tío Charles?

—Está poniéndose la camiseta de los Broncos—inventó, aunque no descartaba que fuera verdad.

—¡Voy a verlo! —gritó entusiasmado, pero antes de que pudiera pegar un salto, lo cogió en el aire y lo depositó de nuevo en el sofá mientras le entretenía haciéndole cosquillas

—¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué no vas al estudio? Allí está tu IronMan y los puños de Hulk.

El pequeño sonrió, acordándose de sus juguetes y salió disparado a por ellos. Pero no se iba a librar de todos los problemas porque Lobezno estaba a sus pies, olfateándole, hasta que decidió morder un lado de su albornoz, tirando de el.

—¡Lobezno no! ¡Perro malo! Malo—trataba de ayudar la rubia, aunque estaba tratando de aguantar la sonrisa en su cara—Ven aquí, chico.

Pero era inútil, no soltaba la tela y Erik trataba de tapar la abertura de la prenda como podía. Hank ni siquiera sabía dónde mirar y Raven se acercó para tirar de su collar y liberarle finalmente.

—Lobezno no, eso no se hace—el perro ladeó la cabeza observándola y lamió su mano, lo que provocó la carcajada de su dueña—¡Ey! No hagas eso.

El timbre volvió a sonar y el ojiverde resopló molestó, dejando que la chica encendiera la televisión mientras él abría la puerta.

Otra humareda, pero esta vez de un puro, impactó contra su cara, tosiendo de inmediato.

—¿Qué demonios...? —se quejó.

—Eh, chaval, tu barrió es una mierda para aparcar ¿lo sabías?

Sin esperar invitación el hombre pasó al interior dejando contra su pecho un pack de 12 latas de cerveza que Erik se afanó en coger para que no se cayeran. Con él venía Alex, que enseguida tomó asiento en el sofá, saludando con un cabeceo a todos los demás. Con el hombro empujó la puerta y se giró a mirarle.

—Hola, a ti también—murmuró cortante el alemán.

Logan abrazó a la rubia y se quitó la cazadora de cuero, acercándose hasta él para dejarla en el perchero. Entonces le miró de arriba a abajo y la expresión en su cara fue de sorpresa.

—Dime que llevas algo por debajo por Dios—Erik le miró incrédulo—Además, de que va todo este rollo de las velas.

—Estaban en el show de medio tiempo—se apresuró Raven a contestar, añadiendo su sonrisa y un guiño burlón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que verías el partido en el bar—contestó tan solo el alemán, dejando el pack de cervezas sobre la mesa y apresurándose a apagar todas las velas para evitar más burlas.

—¡Tío Logan! —y Kurt se estampó a toda velocidad sobre sus brazos, siendo elevado por el aire sin apenas esfuerzo por el musculoso.

—¿Y perderme a este renacuajo? Ni de coña—contestó.

—¡Logan! Esa boca—advirtió la chica.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y salió Charles, sorprendentemente con la camiseta de los Broncos, sonriendo a todos y salvando a Erik del apuro. Se metió en la habitación y a toda velocidad se cambió. Apenas tomó unos instantes para sentarse, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Lamentándose de la mala suerte que siempre tenía, reía por no llorar. Porque la situación rayaba ya lo absurdo. De nada servía cómo lo intentara. A este paso creía que la única solución sería pedírselo en medio de toda la gente. Quizás entrar en medio del salón y proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Atenerse a atraer todas las miradas y pasar por esa vergüenza.

No le dio tiempo a maquinar mucho más cuando la puerta se abrió y Raven entró con sigilo. Erik, desconcertado se limitó a observarla. Llevaba consigo un montón de ropa que dejó apoyada junto a él en la cama.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó cruzada de brazos plantándose frente a él.

Este no entendía nada y le devolvió la mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué?

—Te repito, ¿si hay algo que deba saber? —esta vez su mano se extendió frente a su cara mostrándole la dichosa cajita.

El corazón de Erik dio un vuelco. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sus ojos se abrieron más aún y entreabrió la boca aunque de ella no salía una palabra. ¿Charles ya lo sabía? Se levantó de un salto y antes de que pudiera decir nada ella le tapó la boca.

—¿Le has pedido matrimonio? —susurró.

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

—¿Se lo ibas a pedir?

Tardó en contestar, por una parte no quería que nadie se enterara pero a estas alturas parecía irremediable. Al final asintió con lentitud. La rubia se llevó las manos al rostro, tapando el grito de sorpresa que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

Liberado de su mordaza, esta vez fue él quien la retuvo por los hombros, necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Lo ha visto Charles?

—¡No! —exclamó indignada en voz baja—Pero casi, tienes suerte que fuera yo la que cogiera tu ropa. Lobezno estaba husmeando en ella y Logan quería sentarse pero temía que estuvieran tus calzoncillos. Así que cogí tu ropa y la vi. La oculté lo mejor posible y vine aquí.

Un suspiro de alivio salió sin remedio de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la frente de la chica.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias—repetía.

Ella se echó hacia atrás para ver su cara, aún con millones de dudas surcando su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —cuestionó claramente dolida.

Erik la sonrió y dejó un beso en su mejilla. A estas alturas y tras todo lo que había sufrido, ya no descartaba ninguna opción, así que tomó asiento, guardando la cajita y palmeó su lado para que la chica tomara asiento.

—Más te vale no decir nada de lo que ahora te cuente... —y así fue como empezó a narrarle su odisea hasta ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada me pertenece ni me lucro con ello. Capítulo final**

* * *

Comprobó de nuevo que el reloj estuviera ajustado perfectamente, quería estar seguro que no se quedaría enganchado en algún sitio y este se desprendería de su muñeca.

—Erik, ¡para ya! Vas a dejar a mi hijo sin mano—exclamó Raven al darse cuenta.

—Lo siento—se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Kurt—¿Recuerdas todo? ¿Cada cosa que hemos dicho? —el niño le miraba y asentía a sus preguntas—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que repasemos una vez más? No pasa nada.

—Tío Erik me lo sé—respondió ante su insistencia-Estar pendiente del reloj, casetas, peces, comer, algodón...

—¿Algodón? —le cortó el mayor preocupado ante el cambio en sus planes— ¡No, Kurt! El algodón luego, ya te lo he prometido. Te compraré diez algodones si todo sale bien.

—¡Deja de sobornarle con azúcar! Luego le tengo que llevar al dentista yo ¿sabes?

Este solo miro a Raven excusándose en su promesa. No le dio tiempo a volver a decir nada ya que su sobrino se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándole con fuerza. Como si quisiera trasmitirle ánimo. Un niño reconfortando a Erik Lehnsherr. Ver para creer. Dejó un apresurado beso en su mejilla.

—¡Lo sé! Te estaba engañando—bromeó riendo—Al tío Charles le gustará.

A veces se sorprendía de lo maduro que podía llegar a ser Kurt para lo pequeño que era. Se puso en pie e inhaló profundamente, observó de nuevo a la rubia y al pequeño. Se encontraban en la puerta de su edificio, el castaño estaba arriba, sin tener idea de lo que abajo se cocía.

—Te espero en el coche, ya sabes dónde está.

Y con esas palabras Erik los dejó atrás, dirigiendo sus pasos dos manzanas más allá. Donde tenía escondido su coche, lejos de la zona principal, pensaba que de este modo no podría verles. Toda precaución era poca. Abrió la puerta y se sentó, esperando pacientemente que todo saliera según lo previsto.

* * *

—¿De verdad que no te importa?

—¡Pero qué dices Raven! —replicó el ojiazul, ampliando su sonrisa— Nos lo pasaremos genial ¿Verdad que si, Kurt?

—¡Sí! Al parque con el tío Charles—gritaba eufórico, metido en parte en su papel. Convencer al niño de que debía ir al parque de atracciones con su tío no había sido difícil, asegurarse que mostraba entusiasmo tampoco, lo único que les quedaba era que su hermano no sospechase nada raro.

—Te diría que fueseis a algún otro lado pero lleva toda la semana encantado con la idea y creo que será muy difícil convencerle de ir a otro lado.

Observó como Charles se creía cada una de sus palabras, de no ser porque le gustaba demasiado la pintura se hubiera dedicado a la actuación. Se le daría muy bien.

—No es ningún problema, cariño—contestó él—Hace muchos años que no voy a ninguno y tan solo me da pena que no estéis tú o Erik con nosotros.

Se acercó hasta él, acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla.

—La próxima semana te llevamos—dijo burlonamente—Kurt, mamá se va.

El pequeño corrió hacia sus brazos y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Entre las risas, comprobó que su hermano estaba ocupado cerrando la mochila de Los Vengadores que su hijo traía consigo y susurró contra su oreja.

—A las cinco, acuérdate.

Lo posó en el suelo y este hizo su intento de guiño, que llevaba semanas aprendiendo, y ella sonrió orgullosa devolviéndole el gesto.

—Me voy, Charles. Eres un cielo.

Se aproximó hasta él y con la ternura que la embargaba sabiendo lo que se aproximaba y la ignorancia del castaño, se fundió en un abrazo que podría haber levantado sospechas. De hecho cuando esta se separó, la mirada azulina traspasaba la suya interrogante. Ella solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Al principio bajó las escaleras con calma y luego sus pasos se fueron acelerando. Atravesó las puertas de salida hacia la calle y se dirigió hasta el coche donde el alemán la esperaba.

* * *

Su frente reposaba en el volante, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en torno a el. Era incapaz de relajarse y ese tic-tac de su reloj le estaba impacientando. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Y si Charles los había descubierto? ¿Debería salir? Todas sus cuestiones quedaron en el aire cuando la puerta del piloto se abrió. Confundido, dirigió su mirada allí.

—Vamos, dame las llaves—ordenaba la rubia extendiendo su mano—Te conozco y sé que no estás en condiciones de conducir.

La observó reticente, y salió con resignación mientras extendía sus llaves y pasaba al asiento del copiloto.

—¿Por qué has tardado? ¿Lo sabe? ¡Sabía que el plan no iba a funcionar! Lo sabía

—Cálmate—dijo ella mientras emprendía la marcha y atravesaba las calles, alejándose del vecindario y de la vista de su hermano—No sabe nada, todo va de acuerdo a lo previsto.

Las siguientes, fueron las horas más eternas y agonizantes para Erik. Se sentía a ratos eufórico, otros nostálgico. Su estómago se asemejaba a una noria a toda velocidad, y para ser sinceros, no era divertido o agradable.

Tras el fallido intento en la noche de la Superbowl, Erik le contó todo a Raven y enseguida se lamentó de hacerlo. La rubia había tomado casi el control total de la situación y le había propuesto ideas descabelladas que él se afanó en rechazar. Finalmente se le ocurrió esto. Una chispa brotó en su interior, si seguía su instinto le parecía algo romántico y adecuado para Charles. En cuanto lo compartió con los demás supo que esa era la definitiva.

Ahora, en el coche, a tan solo unos minutos de Coney Island las inseguridades brotaron de nuevo y le golpearon con más fuerza.

—Erik, cariño, tienes mala cara—comentó Raven, echándole vistazos rápidos mientras conducía.

Habían parado a recoger a los chicos y el mayor se arrepentía de haberlos involucrado en el plan, o más bien que Raven los incluyera. El incesante parloteo que habitualmente le era divertido se había convertido en lo más molesto ahora mismo: Alex no dejaba de quejarse, Sean masticaba chicle y se afanaba en hacer pompas, Logan ¡y su maldito puro!

—Estoy bien—murmuró, más para si mismo que para el resto.

—¿Vas a potar? —preguntó Sean, metiendo su cabeza entre los asientos—¡Abre la ventanilla! Estás muy pálido.

—¡Quita! —intervino la rubia propinándole un manotazo para alejarle—Erik, baja la ventanilla, te dará un poco el aire.

Las nauseas se agolpaban en su garganta y estar en un coche rodeado de gente no ayudaba a tranquilizarle. El martilleo de sus latidos inundaba sus oídos y la sequedad en su lengua le impedía tragar.

—Oye chaval—comenzó Logan a decir, poniendo su fuerte mano en su hombro y aproximando su cara a su nuca—No te queda nada, aguanta un poco. Y si vas a potar abre la jodida puerta ya.

Una ráfaga de humo, proveniente del puro de Logan, pasó rozando su cara y adentrándose en sus fosas nasales. Era aun peor. No podía verse pero estaba seguro que tendría un aspecto enfermizo.

—Voy a ver si hay una bolsa aquí—decía Raven alargando su mano hacia la guantera y rebuscando apresuradamente.

La tensión crecía, apretaba su mandíbula tratando de forzarse a no vomitar y a inspirar hondamente. De repente se vio semi aplastado por el cuerpo de Sean, quien estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo en la parte delantera, tratando de alcanzar el botón para bajar la ventanilla.

—¡Vale, estoy bien! Me estáis agobiando—vociferó Erik con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese preciso instante.

Automáticamente todos se callaron, la mano en su hombro desapareció, Sean regresó a su asiento y se abstuvo de masticar. Raven aún le miraba de reojo, con los brazos en tensión aferrando el volante. Inhaló y finalmente bajó la ventanilla, tratando de refrescar su cara con el viento.

Aparcaron lejos de la entrada principal, en cuanto abrió la puerta los cálidos rayos del sol y la brisa marina acariciaron su rostro y consiguieron apaciguarle.

—Aún es la una, ¿qué hacemos hasta las cinco? —preguntó tímidamente la rubia.

Intercambiaron miradas, nadie se atrevía a contestar, aún recelosos por lo ocurrido.

—Vamos a comer—respondió tras unos instantes el alemán. Aunque no tuviera hambre quería relajar un poco el ambiente. Al fin y al cabo iban a ayudarle.

Asintieron y emprendieron el camino hacia el paseo marítimo. De inmediato, los sonidos de la feria y las risas de la gente les envolvieron. No era uno de los días en los que Coney Island estuviera más abarrotado, pero junto a las casetas y atracciones se arremolinaba la gente, esperando su turno o mirando intrigados pasando el rato.

Compraron unos perritos calientes y unas cervezas, optaron por comérselos en la playa, alejados de la vista del paseo. Charles y el niño debían estar ya y no querían ser cazados.

Masticaba sin ganas, a cada bocado necesitaba dar un trago de cerveza para tratar de que pasara por su garganta. Su estómago se negaba a cooperar y tenía la sospecha de que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

—Ey—le dijo Raven, tomando asiento junto a él—Todo va a salir bien. ¿Lo sabes, no? —clavó su vista en su mirada, esta le transmitía confianza, él tan solo asintió—Pues ya está, no debes preocuparte de nada más. Todos estamos aquí, contigo—apretó su mano en su antebrazo, enfatizando sus palabras—Le va a gustar. Mejor dicho, ¡le va a dar un infarto!

Sonrió débilmente, había logrado aligerar algo los nervios, pero aún se sentía al borde del precipicio, que te dijeran que debajo hay una red no quitaba el miedo a tirarse.

Participó escasamente en la conversación, y la mayoría de sus palabras eran monosílabos. Incluso cuando llegó Hank, que llegó más tarde por el trabajo y traía consigo los globos, seguía ensimismado en su burbuja. Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac. El reloj continuaba su marcha implacable. Los chicos empezaron con los preparativos, Alex y Logan ataban globos, Sean y Hank recortaban cartulinas. Raven, además de dirigirles, revolvía y sacaba todas las cosas que había traído Hank. Incluido lo que ahora la rubia le extendía.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Erik, aunque sabía la respuesta. Sólo quedaba media hora.

—No pretenderás declararte a mi hermano con esas pintas—reprochó ella, aún con la bolsa en su mano, esperando que la aceptara.

—No veo la diferencia—contestó el mayor, que resignado terminó cogiéndola—Además me va a mirar todo el mundo.

—Chaval, vas a pedirle matrimonio y nosotros estaremos con esto—dijo Logan señalando lo que habían preparado—¿De verdad crees que vas a ser lo más raro?

Suspiró mientras se levantaba lentamente, parecía que sus músculos se negasen a cooperar y en cualquier momento encontrarían refugio en la arena.

Quince minutos después, se vio acomodándose los puños de la camisa. La ropa le incomodaba. Cuando se observó al espejo de ese pequeño cuarto de baño su cara no tenía el mejor aspecto. Más bien parecía haber salido de alguna atracción vertiginosa, las palmas de sus manos sudaban ¡y aquella corbata no cooperaba!

Unos golpes en la puerta le sorprendieron, sin esperar a respuesta esta se abrió y entró Logan. Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, se había quedado estático con la corbata entre sus dedos.

—Trae—reclamó el musculoso, ocupándose de ello con inusitada delicadeza para su habitual tosquedad.

Intercambiaban miradas, siendo conscientes que ambos querían hablar pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso. El aliento se escapaba de sus labios y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces al ver el gesto serio de Logan.

—Ya está—anunció, pero no se alejó de él. Se pasó la mano por la cara, terminando por frotar su barbilla con nerviosismo—Mira, no soy bueno en esto ¿vale?

—Logan... —comenzó el alemán.

—No, cállate, déjame terminar—en otra situación se habría ganado una mirada cortante, pero esta no era esa ocasión, tan solo se le observó—Charles es un buen tipo, probablemente el mejor que haya conocido. Al principio no me caías bien, pero sé que le quieres y él a ti. Le haces feliz—exhaló profusamente por su nariz y calló unos segundos antes de proseguir—Eso es lo único que me importa. Sabes que te quiere y que dirá que sí, así que cálmate—posó una de sus callosas manos sobre su hombro, animándole—Todo va a salir perfecto.

Atónito ante la muestra de afecto de Logan, tragó el nudo acumulado en su garganta y asintió en señal de agradecimiento. No es que no se llevara bien con él, pero el hombre no era muy dado a los sentimentalismos, al igual que él mismo. Quizás por ello sus palabras calaron tan hondo y le ayudaron a aplacar su alteración. Porque lo importante ya no era que todo saliera perfecto, sino que ambos se amaban y eran felices juntos.

—Y ahora mueve el culo o Raven nos descuartizará por tardar tanto—rio y salió tras él.

—¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una gran diferencia—exclamó la chica en cuanto le vio—El traje ayuda mucho, Erik.

La miró escéptico, dedicándose un rápido vistazo, entre tanto ella se dirigía al resto.

—Chicos, ya sabéis que hacer. Nosotros a nuestras posiciones. Tú, Logan, cubres a Erik. El resto a cada lado, yo llevo las cartulinas y en cuanto se suban os las doy. Mientras tanto cada uno que coja cinco globos.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la noria, donde en escasos minutos tendrían que aparecer Kurt y Charles.

Tal y como Logan había vaticinado, llamaban más la atención ellos con los globos dorados y plateados que él con el traje. De cualquier modo, el musculoso le tapaba casi por completo, lo que en estos momentos Erik agradecía.

Al llegar Raven fue a hablar con el vendedor, Armando, al cual ya había acudido un par de días antes para informarle y pedirle permiso, el cual cedió encantado. Sus ojos se centraron en la cabina, mientras la rubia regresaba junto a ellos el señor le dedicaba un guiño y una sonrisa de aliento que el alemán respondió tímidamente.

—Todo listo chicos—anunció ella sonriente—Este turno ya acaba, en cuanto se bajen formamos filas.

Erik rozó con sus dedos el bolsillo del pantalón, ahí donde se encontraba, y esperaba que por última vez, la caja con el anillo. La acarició unos segundos y observó como a su espalda la noria iba reduciendo su velocidad, permitiendo bajar a los pasajeros progresivamente. Ojeó el reloj, 17.02. era consciente de cada respiración que hacía, apenas podía ver a nadie porque todos se habían arremolinado en torno a él, ocultándole, además los globos que portaban tampoco le facilitaban la visión. Los huecos revelaban a personas saliendo de la atracción, riendo y alejándose de allí para montar en otras probablemente.

17.03. Tan solo escuchaba pasos y carcajadas de niños. Su pie había tomado vida propia, al igual que sus manos, que estiraban compulsivamente su camisa y la chaqueta.

—Los veo—murmuró Sean—¡Vamos, vamos!

Él no veía nada, solo fue consciente de ser empujado hacia atrás, sujeto por un brazo de Logan, pegado a su espalda. Hank, Alex y Logan se habían alineado, cubriendo sus rostros con los globos, formando un pasillo hacia la noria. El otro lado estaba flanqueado por Raven y Sean, y donde tenía que ponerse el pequeño una vez llegara con su tío. Oculto y sin vista de nada de lo que acontecía, tan solo tenía la mano que le estaba agarrando, y que sería la encargada de avisarle.

 _Alles wird gut,_ pensó para sus adentros, insuflándose valor.

* * *

Entrecerró el ojo derecho, lo que le permitió mover la escopeta unos milímetros, la lata estaba a tiro. Sonrió lentamente antes de apretar el gatillo. Un seco disparo se escuchó precedido del balín impactando contra el objetivo. Derribándolo. Se escapó de sus labios una carcajada victoriosa, depositó el arma en la mesa y alzó en brazos a su sobrino, quien le acompañaba riéndose y estrechándole con fuerza.

—Enhorabuena señor, sin duda tiene usted puntería—le felicitaba el feriante, con gesto forzado de amabilidad. Acostumbrados a embaucar a la gente para que picara una ronda más, obviamente no debía hacerles gracia cuando el cliente ganaba y ellos no—¿Qué va a querer para su hijo?

—Oh, no es mi hijo—aclaró dejando al pequeño en el suelo—Es mi sobrino. Pero ¿qué dices tú, Kurt? —al fin y al cabo se habían acercado aquí por petición suya—¿El peluche de Hulk?

—¡No! ¡El tiburón, tío Charles! Escoge el tiburón.

Ni siquiera hizo falta que recurriera a su mirada de pena para convencerle. Cedió ante ello y el feriante le entregó algo reticente el tiburón.

—¿Y tú, pequeño? ¿No quieres probar suerte? —le dijo el señor, obviándole sabiendo que ganaría.

—¿Para qué si ya tengo el tiburón? —contestó con simpleza Kurt, sacándole una sonrisa que reprimía con poco disimulo.

—Anda, vamos—dijo Charles, atrayéndole consigo y alejándose del puesto—Pensé que ibas a querer a Hulk.

—Papi me prometió que íbamos a comprar uno juntos, ¡ha visto uno que es gigante! —explicó emocionado el niño—Además los tiburones me gustan. Son grises, aunque este es azul y el azul me gusta mucho.

—Lo sé—contestó el moreno alegre, atento a la explicación.

—Son muy fuertes ¡y la gente les teme! Pero nos dijo la profesora que prefieren comerse otras cosas a personas. Además, me recuerdan al tío Erik.

Charles comenzó a reír con lo que había dicho su sobrino y revolvió su pelo.

—Sí, a mí también me recuerdan a él—confesó.

Prosiguieron su paseo, y justo cuando iba a encaminarse al puesto de helados, Kurt tiró de su mano, dirigiéndole hacia otra dirección.

—¿Kurt? —exclamó extrañado—¿Acaso no quieres un helado?

—¡No! Vamos aquí tío.

Se dejó guiar por el niño, que había acelerado algo su paso. Miraba a ambos lados pero no entendía a donde quería ir. Por aquí solo estaban casetas con juegos de baloncesto, tiendas de camisetas y bares.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó mientras avanzaban.

Kurt tan solo señaló con su mano libre hacia delante, y Charles lo entendió. La noria.

Un grupo de personas se estaban bajando, el moreno alzó la vista contemplando la altura. Él no tenía miedo, pero no estaba seguro de si su sobrino lo tendría. Aunque dada las ganas con las que le llevaba no pensaba que fuera el caso.

Cuando tan solo estaban a unos metros vio que solo habían unas pocas personas esperando, quizá tendrían que esperar hasta que viniera más gente para llenar un poco más el cupo. A medida que avanzaron se extrañó al ver que estaban dispuestas en una especie de pasillo, con globos tapando sus rostros, no estaban en absoluto mirando la atracción o esperando subirse. Quizás fueran personas contratadas para ello. Cuando se iba a dirigir a la caseta para sacar los tickets Kurt lo frenó. Agarrando su mano con todas sus fuerzas y guiándole por en medio de ellos.

—¡Kurt, tenemos que sacar antes los tickets! El señor no nos dejará pasar—le dijo mirándole, este solo sonrió, dejándole frente a las escaleras que conducían a subirse. Soltó su mano y se dirigió corriendo hasta donde estaban las personas con los globos. Enseguida una de ellas le ofreció los globos y el pequeño se puso a su lado—¡Kurt!

Pero antes de que pudiera correr hacia él una voz a su espalda le contestó.

—Me temo que él no subirá contigo—se giró lentamente, temiendo haber oído mal, aunque reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte—Pero si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

No había escuchado mal, ahí estaba, plantado frente a él, con la mano tendida, como si estuvieran en Titanic y él fuese Jack. Aunque prefería a Erik mil veces. Charles no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba estático ante él, con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, interrogante. No entendía nada. Sólo fue capaz de contemplarle de arriba a abajo. Peinado y afeitado con pulcritud, una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro. Llevaba aquel traje azul marino que tanto le gustaba al castaño porque realzaba su figura. Con camisa blanca y una corbata burdeos que combinaban a la perfección con sus grisáceos iris. Incluso sus mejores zapatos, los cuales resaltaban brillantes bajo aquel día soleado.

La mano aún seguía tendida y él abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de atreverse a avanzar hacia Erik, tomando su mano.

—¿Qué... —alcanzó tan solo a decir, cuando su novio le guió al interior de una de las cabinas de la atracción y un joven vino a cerrarles la puerta, comprobándola por seguridad. Apenas fue consciente del gesto de aprobación que hizo este al señor de la caseta y enseguida estaban en movimiento.

* * *

Durante los primeros segundos que estuvieron subidos ninguno dijo nada. Tan solo estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, contemplándose sin saber muy bien que seguía. Cuando se fijó por completo en aquellos ojos azules, que nerviosos le devolvían la atención, recordó las palabras de Logan. Tragó hondo y comenzó.

—Charles, antes que digas nada, déjame hablar—cogió una de las manos del castaño y la estrechó contra la suya—Antes de conocerte me sentía totalmente solo. Tú pusiste un objetivo en mi vida, lo iluminaste todo con tu forma de ser. Has conseguido sacar lo mejor de mí, que me olvidara del dolor...y la ira—su mirada comenzó a nublarse por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, los ojos de Charles brillaban por la misma razón—Mi madre siempre me decía " _Si algo no te gusta, cámbialo, si algo te da miedo, supéralo y si algo te enamora, agárralo_ " y tú, Charles, eres la persona que amo.

Las lágrimas de emoción escaparon de los ojos del castaño, Erik trataba de contenerse y resistir. Aún no había terminado.

—Te quiero a mi lado, ahora y por siempre. Por eso te he traído hasta aquí, frente al mar, el lugar en el que nos conocimos, para hacerte la pregunta más importante de toda mi vida—los labios de Charles temblaban de manera casi imperceptible ante lo que sabía que vendría—Asómate a tu derecha.

Lo hizo casi con miedo, aun sujeto de la mano del alemán, quien también se inclinó y pudo ver como las cartulinas que sujetaban sus amigos formulaban la pregunta por él. Un colorido "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" adornado con globos alrededor.

—¿Qué me dices Charles? —el ojiazul aún contemplaba sorprendido hacia abajo antes de devolverle la mirada y darse cuenta de la pequeña cajita que se extendía frente a él—¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

El tiempo se detuvo y de aquellos labios rojizos escuchó su nombre susurrado antes de que se fundieran con los suyos. El sabor salado de sus lagrimas se coló en el beso, probablemente de los más tiernos y delicados que habían compartido. Erik no podía pensar en nada más que en el hombre al que besaba, en cómo su corazón latía desbocado como un caballo en plena carrera, en toda la adrenalina bombeando su cuerpo. No más dudas, no más esperas, solo ellos dos, juntos.

Tras separarse un poco para tomar aire, abrió los ojos y contempló con admiración aquella preciosa mirada cristalina, aún más radiante por los reflejos del sol. Supo que sería algo que recordaría al despertar para el resto de su vida.

—Claro que quiero—contestó el castaño ampliando su radiante sonrisa—Para siempre.

El alemán tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos el anillo y lo deslizó hasta encajar en la mano del castaño.

— _Ich würde mein Leben dafür geben, immer an deiner Seite zu können_

Charles sonrió, había escuchado esa frase antes y sabía lo que decía. Se inclinó hacía él y a escasos milímetros de sus labios le contestó.

—Y yo la mía, Erik.

* * *

 ** _Alles wird gut: Todo irá bien_**

 ** _Ich würde mein Leben dafür geben, immer an deiner Seite zu können: Daría mi vida por estar a tu lado_**


End file.
